


NSFW Alphabet Headcanons -- Cyberpunk 2077 Ver.

by KindListener



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alphabet Meme, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Headcanon, Language Kink, Muscles, Oral Fixation, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Unfinished.Warnings:None.Summary:A series of headcanons for my favourite baby boys in CP2077. (All done with gay partners in mind.)
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hyperfixation Collection





	NSFW Alphabet Headcanons -- Cyberpunk 2077 Ver.

**Aftercare**

(What they're like after sex and how they take care of their partner.)

  * Goro Takemura: Takemura is all over aftercare. He likes taking care of you when you're all tired and sweaty. He'll usually ask you if you want tea or even run you a bath to clean off, if you want. He understands if you don't to move much so he'll grab a couple of tissues to wipe you down and then settle in for the night, holding you tight or at least holding your hand if that position grows a little too warm.
  * Jackie Welles: Jackie will take amazingly good care fo you after sex. He'll get you some water to drink and hold you while you both catch your breath. Usually, he just whispers Spanish nothings in your ear and kisses your neck and face until you fall asleep You'll both have a shower in the morning.
  * Johnny Silverhand: Johnny's idea of aftercare is a cigarette and a couple shots of tequila. If you're more to him than just an over-enthusiastic groupie though, he'll probably take a hot second to hold your hand or run his fingers through your hair before moving on to do something else. He doesn't tend to be one for long, meaningful conversations afterward, he'd prefer just to curl up and pass out, maybe have a cold shower if your time together was quite messy.
  * Kerry Eurodyne: Kerry's never really been one for aftercare, seeing as most of his 'relationships' have been short hook-ups after shows. The concept is quite alien to him but he welcomes it when it's introduced. When he gets into the swing of it, he likes having a warm shower afterward, followed by a beer probably and then just a night of cuddling.
  * River Ward: Much like Jackie, River likes to make sure you're safe and happy and satisfied. Apart from that, he's happy, encouraging you to curl up next to him so he can pull you into a bear hug. He loves sleeping in a way where he feels like he's protecting you, with his arms wrapped around you as you sleep and his lips pressed to your forehead.
  * Viktor Vector: Viktor just likes to make sure you're okay and staying hydrated. He'll probably force you to have a quick shower but that's just to clean up. After that, you're free to do what you want because he probably has people coming into the clinic late at night. He'll tuck you in and snuggle up to you when he's done for the day but you'll probably be falling asleep alone for the most part.



• • •

**Body Part**

(Their favorite part of theirs and also their partner's bodies.)

  * Goro Takemura: Takemura prides himself on his hands, the speed of his fingers, the strength in them. On his partner, he tends to favour their hair. He enjoys playing with it, running his fingers through it, plaiting it, weaving flowers into it. He has ways of describing hair colours in the most beautiful of ways (For example, Virgil's hair is technically black/dark brown but Takemura calls it 'black chestnut oak'.)
  * Jackie Welles: Jackie tends to favour his own arms and celebrates this by working out more. On his partner, he prefers their legs, more specifically when they're wrapped around his hips or his head. He enjoys having his partner's legs on his lap when they relax so he can massage their calves, allowing him to subtly worship the muscle there.
  * Johnny Silverhand: Obviously, his namesake. His mech arm has always been a turn-on and it's served him well on more than a few occasions. On others, he prefers their mouths. Lips, teeth, tongue; Johnny has a serious oral fixation (one of the reasons he's constantly smoking). He loves having any and every part of him licked or kissed or sucked so it has to be the mouth for him.
  * Kerry Eurodyne: Kerry, though not too fond of himself in general, quite likes the cyberware on his neck and chest. He thinks the gold brings out the warmer tones in his skin. In others, he likes hands. Large, warm, talented, capable hands that he can hold and kiss and caress. He's incredibly touch-starved so any contact his partner gives him is very much appreciated and reciprocated.
  * River Ward: River is fond of his shoulders, how broad they are, how strong they are. They're covered in scars and old bullet wounds but those are only proof of his dedication. In others, it's less of a favourite part and more of a preference; he prefers smaller partners, partners he feels he can protect and guard.
  * Viktor Vector: Viktor's grown a little cynical in his old age. He's still quite proud of his arms and tries to keep them up to scratch as much as possible. He likes to see the same on his partner, honed muscles, snaking veins and maybe the occasional bruise or fracture. Vik likes a man who's been through the wars, someone he can patch up, good as new.



• • •

**Come**

(Volume, consistancy, where they like to bust, etc.)

  * Goro Takemura: Takemura tries to eat quite well so his come tends to be a good consistency and there's a good amount of it; enough to spatter along his abdomen and make him glisten but not too much that it's inconvenient. It can be quite sweet too due to his good diet. Preferably, Takemura prefers to pull out before he finishes, painting his partner's thighs or belly as he holds their hand.
  * Jackie Welles: Jackie's a whole other story. When he comes, it's do or die. He comes copious amounts, usually painting his hands, his thighs, his stomach. It's usually quite thick and sticky, quite salty too based upon his relatively shitty diet. He prefers to come inside because, he says, it means less clean-up but the real reason is because he comes so much, he has a tendency to fill his partner up to the max, making their belly swell a little to hold it all inside (and he finds that super hot).
  * Johnny Silverhand: Comes a good amount, thick, sticky and kinda salty. Johnny doesn't really take good care of himself so it doesn't taste the best and it's quite viscous. He likes to show dominance, either busting inside or on his partner's face. He likes the idea of them being below him and craving him in such a way, giving up their self-respect to bear themselves to him, him finally being worthy of trust and having atoned for his past life. It's deeper emotionally but sexually it manifests itself as him being dominant to protect and see the weaknesses of his partner.
  * Kerry Eurodyne: Kerry tends to come a regular amount, enough to swallow or mark or any of that good stuff. It also tends to be quite sweet because he's taking better care of himself now. Usually, he's the one being fucked but when he does decide he wants to be on the giving end, he prefers to pull out and come all over his partner's ass and lower back. He has a tendency to lean down and lick it up afterward.
  * River Ward: River's in the same boat as Jackie; he comes quite a lot usually. That being said, it tends to taste a touch better because his diet is a lot better. It's a good consistency so not too difficult to swallow. River likes to bust over his partner's chest and then watch as it drips down their skin. It's a way of marking them and it's pretty!
  * Viktor Vector: A good amount, thick, quite bitter. Vik's a simple man with simple pleasures these days. He likes to come inside and then take a gander at the damage his made, watching his come drip out of his partner's hole. Sometimes he even eats them out afterward which only makes it better for his partner.



• • •

**Dirty Talk**

(Do they like to talk dirty? What kinds of things do they say? (Also feeds into language kink.))

  * Goro Takemura: Takemura likes his partner to feel loved and appreciated so his idea of dirty talk tends to be him constantly complimenting them and murmuring things in Japanese. ("You are doing so well, _itoshī anata_... I... I... _Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu_...")
  * Jackie Welles: After being with his mother (who desperately wants grandkids) for so long, Jackie picked up a mild case of breeding kink. Doesn't matter if his partner has the tools to reproduce with him or not, he's going to talk about it because it gets him off. ("Fuck... Gonna fill you up, _novio_. Gonna knock you up so fuckin' good...! H-Hahh!")
  * Johnny Silverhand: Johnny likes feeling in control so his dirty talk tends to comprise of derogatory remarks and curses while he holds his partner by the neck. Johnny doesn't fuck around. Johnny just fucks. ("Like when I slide my cock all the way in, fuckin' slut? So hungry for my cock, aren't you? Can't fuckin' wait to have your guts all bruised up, huh?")
  * Kerry Eurodyne: Because Kerry is more of a bottom, he prefers the dirty talk to be directed at him but he occasionally enjoys egging his partner on to fuck him harder/faster/etc. ("C'mon, you can go faster than that, cowboy... Oh, fuck...! Holy shit, you're so deep... Harder, c'mon, I can take it...")
  * River Ward: River tends to be less talkative during sex, all low groans and heavy breaths. Much like Takemura, when he does speak, he usually encourages his partner, moaning out compliments when he can catch his breath. ("Doin' so well... Hahh... Don't know...how long I'll last... Fuck, yeah...")
  * Viktor Vector: Viktor just likes to make sure his partner's enjoying themselves, checking up on them every now and again to make sure. Not only does it confirm that they're having a good time but it's also a little booster for his ego, being able to still pleasure someone, despite his age. ("You doing alright there, sweetheart? Yeah, that's perfect... Mmnn... God, yeah...")



• • •

**Experience**

(How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

  * Goro Takemura: Previously, Takemura has always been married to his job, without many opportunities to be intimate. He's had one or two nights with women but his first male partner throws him for a loop. They have to guide him through it because not only has he never been with a man but it's also been a while since he's been intimate in general.
  * Jackie Welles: Like Takemura, Jackie has only been with a couple of women in the past so his first male partner throws him off a bit. After a few minutes of shock though, he's ready to dive in head first and have a good time. He's a bit clumsy but it's nothing a little practice won't solve.
  * Johnny Silverhand: As I said in D, Johnny fucks. Honestly, as long as it has some kind of orifice, he'll stick his dick in it. That being said; he's less experienced when it comes to fucking AMAB men. His partner may need to give him a few pointers but its not that big of a deal, he'll get the hang of it easy enough.
  * Kerry Eurodyne: As a gay rockstar, Kerry fucks guys on the regular but with a serious partner he prefers to take it nice and slow, exploring their body to find what makes them tick beneath the sheets. Any sweet spots, any weaknesses, anything they _aren't quite_ into? He finds them and then can exploit them whenever he chooses. He also just enjoys being close to this partner.
  * River Ward: River finds it difficult to pick up tips and tricks as to pleasing other men, AMAB or otherwise. People are complicated and he's used to things being relatively straight-forward. It takes him a couple of tries but soon he begins to wrap his head around it, taking it slow until he's confident in his technique.
  * Viktor Vector: Vik's been with equal amounts of guys and gals so he's pretty okay with anything that gets thrown at him. He's still cautious with trans folk because he never likes to upset them, especially if they're getting down and dirty. Just tell him your pronouns and he's good to go.



• • •

**Favourite Position**

(Self-explanatory.)

  * Goro Takemura: Any position where he can see his partner's face and kiss them. Typically something easy, missionary or cowgirl.
  * Jackie Welles: Thanks to his strength, Jackie can pick up his partner and basically use them like a fleshlight. Usually this is most comfortable against a wall or seated and he'll never miss an opportunity to kiss his partner or leave marks across their chest.
  * Johnny Silverhand: Something where he can be dominant. Either having his partner on their front or back with his mech hand wrapped around their neck, pressing them into the floor/bed. The mating press has also become a favourite in his book.
  * Kerry Eurodyne: Kerry's more than ready to experiment. Usually, he can't stay still long enough to settle fully into a position. Missionary, doggy, sixty-nine, Kerry's already come this far so he's willing to go all the way.
  * River Ward: River tries to keep things simple; missionary, cowgirl, doggy. He's less worried about the position and more about what his hands are doing during. He likes to keep his hands busy, on his partner's chest, on their thighs, in their hair, on their face. He likes being able to keep an eye on his partner to make sure they're still enjoying it.
  * Viktor Vector: Three words; VIKTOR'S EXAMINATION CHAIR. That isn't just there for his work, y'know. He likes giving his partner a little, cheeky oral before they really start or laying back on it himself, having his partner ride him. He just likes the vibes of his clinic with the neon lights, the surprisingly springy exam chair and of course, the security cameras in the corners of the room.



• • •

**Goofy**

(How serious are they during the act?)

  * Goro Takemura: Takemura takes sex quite seriously, making sure his partner is enjoying themselves and ensuring that both of them have a good time. Sometimes he maybe unknowingly funny if he can't remember the English translation for a word or something of the like but he takes the whole act very seriously.
  * Jackie Welles: Always having a sense of humour, Jackie tries to keep things light-hearted and fun. Usually, the romps with his partners tend to be quite experimental and if you can't laugh off accidentally coming in a guys' eye, what can you do?
  * Johnny Silverhand: Unless him or his partner do something wholly stupid and unexpected, Johnny tends to take sex quite seriously, getting into character as this domineering, demanding bastard that verbally and physically abuses his partner (consensually, of course).
  * Kerry Eurodyne: As a man that likes to explore, Kerry blesses his sense of humor. Much like Jackie, he's made some gonk mistakes during sex and he just chalks it up to experience, knowing it'll be a fun story to recount over a few bottles of beer one day.
  * River Ward: River is serious but has the capacity to laugh things off. As long as the accident hasn't hurt anyone severely, he can usually just shrug it off and take a break for a second.
  * Viktor Vector: Viktor's very focused on his partner's pleasure though he can become too engrossed and, if his partner points this out, he grows bashful and makes the excuse that he's just getting soft in his old age.




End file.
